


Pickup Lines

by Woild_is_yer_erster



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woild_is_yer_erster/pseuds/Woild_is_yer_erster





	Pickup Lines

Katherine had been enrolled in an all-girl boarding school, her dad thought it'd be best for her studies to not be distracted by boys. To tell you the truth, it was way less distracts at her old school, there was just too much drama at an all-girls school. Her roommate didn't help either. Abigail was always trying to set her up on dates, of course, Katherine declined every offer, she already had a man. She hadn't told anyone at school about Jack and her, too many questions.

Jack normally sneaks into her dorm every Wednesday though, Abigail was usually in the lounge with most of the other girls, she would try to rope Katherine into going with her, but she always said no. 

"But, Katherine, you never come," Abigail whined. "Do you not want to have a social life at all? I never see you leave our dorm unless it's for food or to go to class."

"And, doesn't mean that I don't talk to people. I have a lot of friends you know. You've just never met them." Katherine said without looking up from her book.

"Yeah, those types of friends are called imaginary, Kath. Come make some real friends, you know, that other people can see." Abigail says sounding every syllable out to Katherine like she was dumb.

"Wow." Katherine deadpanned.

"Come on, Rebecca's cousin lost a bet with her and he's bring over some of his friends from the high school a few blocks away," Abigail explained. "I'll give you candy."

"Unlike what you might think, I'm not a prepubescent girl," Katherine said, finally putting her book down. "Fine. I'll come down, but only for a few minutes."

Abigail shrieked. She had finally broken Katherine.

\-----

Abigail and Katherine walked down to the dorm's lounge and found most of the girls in the school.

"Oh, would you look at that, Katherine has finally joined us. Did you hear my cousin is bringing his friends from school? Did you want to make some actual friends? Or maybe a boyfriend?" Rebecca laughed. "She could never land a boyfriend. Look at her." Rebecca said to the friends sitting next to her.

"Please, Rebecca, please tell us how your last boyfriend dumped you," Katherine said looking at her with disgust.

Rebecca was the slut of the school, a new boyfriend every two weeks. She made fun of everyone, even her closest friends. You could say she was Regina George and her "best friends" were Gretchen and Karen. Rebecca's last boyfriend cheated on her, and she was still a little embarrassed by it.

After that comment from Katherine, Rebecca shut her mouth for a little bit. Then she started raving about her cousin's friends and how they were so hot.

"When are they supposed to be here?" One of the girls asked excitedly.

"Any minute," Rebecca said as the door to the lounge opened. By then, Katherine had migrated over to the drink bar and was talking to Abigail about something. She wasn't paying attention to the boys that walked in until she heard an all to familiar voice. Racetrack Higgins.

"Dude, that's my cigar!" Race shouted.

"I've told you time and time before. They're bad for you." His boyfriend, Spot Conlon.

"Yeah, yeah." Race said you could tell that he had rolled his eyes just by the tone of his voice.

"Heyyyyyy, Albert." Katherine heard Rebecca whine.

"Hey, Rebecca." Albert sighed in response.

Rebecca hugged Albert. Albert made a puking face to the boys, but he stopped right before Rebecca came out of the hug.

"Idiots." Katherine breathed, trying not to be loud enough for Abigail to hear.

"Want to introduce us to everyone," Rebecca said in a high-pitched voice.

"Sure," Albert said. "This is Race, Spot, Elmer, Crutchie, Finch, Henry, Mike, Ike, Mush, Sniper, Specs, Davey, and Jack," Albert said going down the line of boys.

"Sup." One of the boys said.

"Idiot." Katherine breathed again, but just a little louder. This time, Abigail heard her.

"What..." Abigail began, but she got interrupted.

"Dude," One of the other girls said running over to Katherine and Abigail. "That Jack guy is so hot! Like, whoa."

"Well," Abigail began to say. "If you want a chance with him, like at all, you should go now, Rebecca's making her way over to him now. And, like always, she's claiming the hottest guy."

And sure enough, when Katherine looked over at Jack, Rebecca was there, touching his shoulder, his chest, his arm. Jack looked super uncomfortable. His eyes scanned over the crowd, probably trying to catch someone's eye to get them to rescue him from Rebecca. His eyes landed on Katherine and they lit up. Katherine was shaking her head laughing at him and the predicament he was in.

He was able to free himself from Rebecca and walked over to Katherine, more like swayed over to Katherine.

"OMG!!!! He's coming this way! How does my hair look?" Abigail shrieked. But Katherine didn't look away from Jack's eyes. Jack stopped right in front of Katherine, put one hand on the counter behind her and leaned in.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jack said softly.

"Katherine, and you are, Francis?" Katherine asked, playing along.

"Ok, unnecessary, " Jack said standing up straight and holding up a finger. "The name's Jack, Jack Kelly," Jack said as he leaned in again.

Katherine tried really hard to hide a smile. She looked around the room and noticed that almost everyone was watching them. The Newsboys were watching them with smiles on their faces, some of them were laughing. The girls in the room were shocked that Katherine was flirting with someone. She looked at Rebecca and her face was bright red, fuming that Katherine got the hot guy while she got nothing.

Katherine looked back at Jack, now only a few inches away from her face. 

"Wow," Jack said all of a sudden. "You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line," Jack said as he leaned in closer. 

Katherine laughed. "Wow, that was awful. Flattering, but awful."

"Aw come on beautiful, I'm giving you my best stuff," Jack whined with a smile on his face leaning in closer.

He leaned in so far that he gravity became overwhelming and he fell straight on his face. 

Katherine let out a laugh and looked down at Jack. "Are you still alive down there?" Katherine asked Jack kicking him in the side. Jack just groaned. 

"Oh, shame really," Katherine said taking a drink of her hot chocolate. "But that was funny." Katherine looked back down at Jack. "Get up, idiot."

"Wow, Kathy, some sympathy would be nice," Jack said as he got up and brushed himself off.  

"First of all," Katherine said giving them a glare. "Don't call me Kathy, it's disgusting, and we've been over this before. And second, I don't have time for sympathy, especially for you." 

"Ah, come on, you love me," Jack said as he once again leaned. 

"In your dreams," Katherine replied pushing Jack away. She looked around the room. All of the Newsies were laughing while everyone else was confused. She looked over at Abigail and she had a look of confused, hurt, and anger on her face. Katherine just laughed.

"Oh, really? Cause it did happen in my dreams." Jack whispered in her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine. "If you know what I mean." 

Katherine turned red. "Jack Kelly! Wow, you would've thought I taught you better. Boys, take note, never say anything you might regret to your girlfriends... or boyfriends." Katherine said, she noticed Race's mouth opened to contradict her. "Anything to say, Race?"

"N-no." Race stuttered turning red. 

"Wait," Rebecca said from behind Katherine. "Did you just call this... handsome devil," Rebecca said while biting her lip. " Your boyfriend?"

"And what if I did?" Katherine said looking at Rebecca with raised eyebrows.

"Well, You've never told any of us that you were dating someone." Rebecca persisted. 

"Can you see why I didn't?" Katherine said gesturing at Jack. "Jack is hot, I wasn't going to let any of you have the chance of flirting with him."

"Ah, thanks Kath, I knew you loved me," Jack said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Katherine said. "Also, I knew that none of you would believe that I had a boyfriend, so why tell you in the first place?"

"No, I would've believed you," Abigail argued from beside Katherine.

"Really, cause just this morning, I told you I had friends and you said, and I quote, ' _Yeah, those types of friends are called imaginary, Kath. Come make some real friends, you know, that other people can see.'_ " Katherine argued back. 

"Well, I've never met them?" Abigail said running out of things to say. 

"Well, you have now. Isn't that right, boys?" Katherine called over her shoulder. 

"Yep." Race called back.  "She's, unfortunately, our friend." Race sighed. "Hey!" Spot had hit Race over the head. 

"Idiots." Katherine breathed as she shook her head.


End file.
